musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom (Beyoncé song)
Freedom is the tenth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring American rapper Kendrick Lamar, for her sixth studio album Lemonade. It was released on April 23, 2016. Lyrics Tryna rain, tryna rain on the thunder Tell the storm I'm new I'ma walk, I'ma march on the regular Painting white flags blue Lord forgive me, I've been running Running blind in truth I'ma rain, I'ma rain on this bitter love Tell the sweet I'm new I'm telling these tears, "Go and fall away, fall away" May the last one burn into flames Freedom! Freedom! I can't move Freedom, cut me loose! Freedom! Freedom! Where are you? Cause I need freedom too! I break chains all by myself Won't let my freedom rot in hell Hey! I'ma keep on running Cause a winner don't quit on themselves I'ma wade, I'ma wave through the waters Tell the tide, "Don't move" I'ma riot, I'ma riot through your borders Call me bulletproof Lord forgive me, I've been runnin' Runnin' blind in truth I'ma wade, I'ma wave through your shallow love Tell the deep I'm new I'm telling these tears, "Go and fall away, fall away" May the last one burn into flames Freedom! Freedom! I can't move Freedom, cut me loose! Freedom! Freedom! Where are you? Cause I need freedom too! I break chains all by myself Won't let my freedom rot in hell Hey! I'ma keep running Cause a winner don't quit on themselves Ten Hail Marys, I meditate for practice Channel 9 news tell me I'm movin' backwards Eight blocks left, death is around the corner Seven misleadin' statements 'bout my persona Six headlights wavin' in my direction Five-O askin' me what's in my possession Yeah, I keep runnin', jump in the aqueducts Fire hydrants and hazardous Smoke alarms on the back of us But mama, don't cry for me, ride for me Try for me, live for me Breathe for me, sing for me Honestly guidin' me I could be more than I gotta be Stole from me, lied to me, nation hypocrisy Code on me, drive on me Wicked, my spirit inspired me Like yeah, open correctional gates in higher desert Yeah, open our mind as we cast away oppression Yeah, open the streets and watch our beliefs And when they carve my name inside the concrete I pray it forever reads Freedom! Freedom! I can't move Freedom, cut me loose! Freedom! Freedom! Where are you? Cause I need freedom too! I break chains all by myself Won't let my freedom rot in hell Hey! I'ma keep running Cause a winner don't quit on themselves What you want from me? Is it truth you seek? Oh father can you hear me? What you want from me? Is it truth you seek? Oh father can you hear me? Hear me out I had my ups and downs, but I always find the inner strength to pull myself up. I was served lemons, but I made lemonade Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Kendrick Lamar Category:Lemonade Category:Freedom